Taking chances
by MalecWorshippingShadowhunter
Summary: Magnus hadn't had many people in his life apart from his cat, but when perfection in the form of Alexander Lightwood walked towards him, was that about to change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Magnus was casually strolling through the markets, but he wasn't really looking. He was just bored. He couldn't seem to find anything to occupy his mind.

Magnus had long ago decided to go on holiday to Indonesia- where he ha been born, and raised for a few years- but ad Chairman Meow had been moping as of ate, he decided to take his fluffy, hamster-sized cat on a little trip, just to try and bring up the poor kitty's spirits.

So yeah, he was just wandering through stalls of brightly coloured fruits and strong smelling spices, wondering what to make the Chairman for his dinner, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Just ahead of him, looking at a fruit stall, was perfection. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, or just dreaming.

The boy- as he could be no older then 18- was absolutely _beautiful_. His jet black hair was falling down his head to nearly half way to his shoulders, the fringe part-way covering the most piercing blue eyes Magnus had ever seen. His cheekbones were sharply defined, which would have given him a sultry, intimidating look had it not been for a smile so happy and bright it would have given the sun competition.

Magnus vaguely saw nearly all the girls giving him the eyes, but the angel-boy paid no notice. Then the boy crossed to another stall, and all of Magnus' concentration was drawn to the way he moved, and how he spoke in halting Indonesian.

The way he moved was so powerful, and yet so natural. Smooth motions that looked like every move had been practiced to perfection, yet still looking like it took no effort at all.

And his voice! Just getting snippets of his gorgeous, masculine voice made Magnus' heart stutter. It's flowing grace made even his unpracticed Indonesian sound like it was all easy for him. Magnus had to find out his name. Had to. He knew that there would be no way to stop thinking about this boy until he had succeeded in making him his own.

He was just about to approach his future everything, when the boy took a phone out his pocket and dialed a number with long, nimble fingers.

'Hey Isabelle, I'm on my way home now, I just need to check something first, okay? Yeah. Yes, of course I will, Izzy. Okay. Mm-hm, totally. Isabelle don't be so ungrateful, Simon has to spend some time with people other then you, you know? Yep, okay. Bye!'

The boy put his phone in the pocket of his black jumper, and for a devastating moment, Magnus thought he had lost his chance at gaining the thing he had wanted for so long, but his mystery-man turned and walked straight towards him.

By now, he was near enough that it was he was most definitely walking towards him. Toward Magnus. Before he could do anything, the boy was upon him and gave Magnus the most dazzling smile, then his knees suddenly felt weak.

The boys teeth were white and straight, perfect except for a chip at the bottom of his right front tooth, which seemed to make him look even more amazing then he already did. It showed he was human; even though his looks were nothing less then saint-like.

'Hey,' the boy said, his voice sounding like honey being drizzled over velvet. 'I'm Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me Alec.'

He held out his hand to Magnus, and Magnus snapped out of his daze and shook his head slightly. Alexander. Magnus thought it was the most heavenly name he had ever heard, matching this heavenly boy, he thought vaguely.

Magnus shook his hand, a warm, calloused hand with a firm grip, that made Magnus fantasize about him being closer. He thought it was amazing that Alec's hand was marked, yet the rest of him was as beautiful as porcelain. It was just another interesting twist in the interesting soul.

The moment their fingers brushed, Magnus felt a spark of fantastic energy pass between them. It was like someone had trapped their eyes together, as Alec didn't look away once. Magnus was sure he felt this spark too, as Alec's eyes seemed to become a darker shade of blue, and a flicker of something crossed them, but was gone before Magnus could define it.

'Don't think I didn't see you following my every move back there, ...' Alec said with a hint of amusement.

'Magnus', he started. 'My names Magnus Bane, but you can call me whatever you like.' He couldn't actually believe this boy was talking to him!

'Well, Magnus Bane, I believe we should go to dinner, if it's not too much trouble? I have a feeling that I won't be able to sleep without the knowledge that you have my number...' Alec trailed off, with a playful glint in his eye, and a promise on his brow.

Magnus realized with a jolt that Alec had just asked him out- ASKED HIM OUT!- and started fumbling for something to write with. Alec chuckled, before taking another step forward until the two men were nearly chest to chest, and plucked Magnus' phone out the pocket of his leather trousers. He flipped it open and tapped his number into the device.

'There we go, all sorted.'

Alec reached around Magnus and slipped the phone into his back pocket, his hand lingering for just a second around that...area, until he pulled away slightly.

Still standing quite close together, all Magnus could do was stare into Alec's blue eyes, that seemed to be looking right into him instead of just at him. Alec took another half step back and cleared his throat, and spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

'You better give me that call Magnus, I'm already looking forward to it...'

Magnus began to gain back his composure, and with that came, of course, his high level of confidence an Magnus...ness.

'Oh, I am certainly planning on it Alexander.'

Alec gave one more brilliant smile, and slowly turned way; not before he had looked Magnus up and down- taking in the bright cobalt blue army boots, leather trousers and ripped-just-at-the-right-places shirt- and flushed slightly, which stood out on his pale skin, before he was gone walking into the crowd. Magnus was sure Alec was standing a little straighter, strolling with a little more confidence.

Magnus turned, oblivious to the envious stares shot his way from the women and a fair few of the men, and practically ran home to tell Chairman Meow about the day fabulous adventures.

**Hey guys! Pleeeease review, it is my first time doing fanfiction and I'm not completely in depth with the whole thing, so sorry if it is rubbish. There shall be more as soon as possibleXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I know this fic is rubbish and I can't write and blahdeblah, but I sort of told myself I would finish at least one entire fanfiction, so I wasn't as fail-y at life as I am. So hopefully you guys aren't allergic to crap writing, because I have a feeling this isn't going t be the best thing ever...**

Magnus wasn't usually a shy kind of guy. Well actually, he was probably the most self-assured person anyone could know, which is why he couldn't comprehend why he was making such a fuss about this.

_It's just a phone call_ he thought to himself for about the hundredth time. _Just one simple phone call. Or should he text Alec? Ah, crap._

These two options were stuck on loop for the whole of the next day. Text or call? He could hardly concentrate on anything, already having cut a deep gash on the palm of his hand because he hadn't being paying attention when he was making lunch for himself and Chairman Meow. Text or call? The Chairman was utterly confused, wondering why his pet human had given him twice the amount of food he normally did. But he was never the one to pass the choice of more dinner, so he ate it anyway.

Text or call?

Text or call?

Magnus finally decided that he should call, partly because it would be easier to arrange things, but mostly because he wanted to hear that velvet voice again as soon as humanly possible. It took him thirty minutes to come up with what he should say, reeling on the fact that Alec was probably off doing heroic deeds or some such and Magnus would have to leave a message.

He hastily got his phone and -before he could change his mind yet again- dialed Alec's number. At first Magnus though it would keep ringing, in fact he was hoping it would because if the state he was in now was anything to go by, he would probably say something idiotic and embarrassing and ruin his chances.

After the second ring he was about to hang up and go hide under the bed for being such a fool as to think someone like _Alexander Lightwood _would ever give him the time of the day, when it was picked up and Alec's hopeful voice sounded.

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's me', Magnus said. 'I mean it's Magnus' What was he thinking? _It's me,_ stupid stupid stupid!

'Oh, I know, I've um, sort of been waiting for yo to call since I left you yesterday, you know. I mean, not in a weird way or anything I just-' Alec cut himself off, sounding far more shy than the guy Magnus had met at the market. It didn't bother him, it just made Alec more adorable in his eyes.

'Yeah, well', Magnus stuttered. 'I was just wondering if, uh, that date might still be open?' Magnus was mortified._ Why are you acting so scared Bane? Pull yourself together!_ But he couldn't help the next rush of words coming out his mouth: 'I mean not if you don't want to or anything, I suppose it would be alright if you don't, I mean... um... yeah...' Magnus trailed off, his babbling making him blush and cringe at the same time, even though Alec couldn't see. _Smooth Magnus. Real smooth..._

'Magnus,' Alec said, his voice tinged with worry. 'You still want to go out don't you? I mean, I know I was kind of forward and everything, and I'm really sorry, I just-'

'No!' Magnus interrupted. 'No, no. I mean yeah, I definitely still want to see you!'

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then they both burst out laughing at the utterly awkward greeting, and it seemed to erase all the unease they were feeling.

'I mean, we could always meet at my place?' Magnus suggested. 'There aren't many good restaurants, but I know a little place that does fabulous Chinese take out?'

'That sounds great!' Alec exclaimed, sounding extremely relieved and genuinely excited. 'When do you want me to come over? Is tomorrow okay?'

Magnus started to feel his old confidence creep back in and said: 'Actually sweetness, I don't feel like waiting that long. Why don't I give you directions and you can get yourself over here right away?' _Please God,_ Magnus thought, _let him say yes..._

'Um, yeah. That sounds, um, really good actually...' Alec managed to sound breathless, happy, and unbelievably bashful all at the same time. _Good Lord, this boy is too adorable!_

Magnus gave him directions and Alec said he could be there in about a half an hour, Magnus said he couldn't wait, adding a 'darling' to the end and practically _hearing_ Alec blush on the other end of the phone, and they put the phones down.

Magnus was a generally tidy person anyway, so the only messy room was the bathroom that was full to the bong with makeup and hair products and- _Crap!_ Magnus thought, _I only have 30 minutes to get ready for the only person ho had ever made him nervous. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

He would have to leave his hair down, as it's usually shenanigan took at least forty-five minutes to perfect, but he should have just enough time to put on something stunning and re-apply his makeup. This was going to be on heck of a challenge...


	3. Chapter 3

**Right guys, I know this fic is the worst in creation, but I'm going to finish just because otherwise it will bug be eternally. I also know that there were so. Many. Typos! Like, it was 2:30 and Dean from Supernatural had just been sent to hell, so I was sort of nearly dead. Also, what I am trying to do with this fic is switch around Magnus and Alec and have Mags as a tad more insecure, and Alec brave enough to console him.** **Reviews would be lovely, even though it doesn't deserve them. But anyways, on with** **the show...**

Magnus finally decided to go minimal. Well, minimal in his opinion anyway. A bit of gold eye-liner here and a bit of blusher there, black eye-shadow for a smokey, dangerous and (hopefully) unbelievable gorgeous. He pulled on his skin tight red jeans and favourite white tank top with multi-coloured feathers fall down it. He slid a gold metal band around his arm vaguely 3 inches above his elbow and finished off the look with a smattering of glitter. Magnus loved glitter. In his mind, glitter is acceptable in all situations, though others strangely seemed to disagree...He couldn't fathom it. He chose to go barefoot, mostly because he didn't have time to pick out the right shoes (they are an important part, and you have to get the colour perfect) but also because he preferred having the feel of his gold carpet in between his toes.

He had also bandaged up the but on his hand, which throbbed slightly, but was promptly forgotten when Chariman Meow ran out of Magnus' room and tried to make himself home on the canary yellow couch.

'Now darling, I don't mean to be cruel, but you need to behave yourself tonight, you hear? Very important day it is, and I wouldn't appreciate it being shredded by you little claws, m'kay?' he said, looking sternly at his fluff ball of a cat. All Chairman did was give Magnus a reproachful look, he didn't like being called little, and strutted off to do Chairman Meow things, leaving the room just as the door bell rang.

Crap.

_Just be yourself_, Magnus thought. _Be charming, polite, intriguing. Be yourself, yourself, yourself._

This was stuck on repeat as he walked to the door- his palms were sweating. What? God, what was happening to him! He didn't get nervous, getting nervous wasn't his way. He was confident and cocky. I suppose that might be a good sign; Alec making him feel this way. Maybe. Hopefully...

He reached the door and gave himself one last mental shake. Magnus opened it with a flourish, his most winning smile plastered across his tan-coloured cheeks. Alec's head had been down, but shot up when he heard the door opening, locking eyes with Magnus. He was wearing black jeans and an extremely dark T-Shirt, easily mistaken for black had Magnus not been so attentive. He was also holding a bottle of red wine in one hand.

As their eyes met, something passed between them. A spark, or something less definable. They didn't break gaze, and it turned out that Alec had different shades of blue in his wide eyes, ranging from light blue to the deep, dark blue of the midnight sky. He was breathtaking. Alec cleared his throat and quickly looked away.

'Hello', he said, sounding slightly taken aback at the way Magnus had been staring at him so intensively.

'Hi, how are you? Come in, come in,' Magnus breathed, trying to keep his voice even and most probably failing miserably.

'Thanks, and oh I'm good, great actually. How about you?' Alec replied. God, the things his voice did to Magnus were ridiculous...

'Oh', Magnus said nonchalantly, waving his right hand in a yeah-all's-good kind of thing. 'I'm extremely happy, sorry about the rubbish arrangements by the way, I...' he trailed off, as Alec's eyes were trained curiously on Magnus bandage.

'What happened to you hand?' He asked, sounding slightly concerned. Magnus' heart seemed to swell a little, just thinking about how this beautiful boy was actually worried about_ him_.

'Ah that. Nothing, just cutting vegetables and I slipped. Haven't been able to concentrate much today.'

At this, Alec flowed forward, catching Magnus' hand in his own and bringing it up to his mouth, where he lightly pressed his lips to the white cotton, where the cut was, his eyes finding Magnus's and holding them. Magnus breath hitched as he stared at Alec, transfixed.

'There we are: all better now...' Alec murmured, blushing lightly and seeming unaware of the quiet, slight trepidation in his words. The moment suddenly ended, and he looked like he was going to let go, but Magnus wouldn't have that. Without further ado, he used his hand to draw Alec ever closer, until they were chest to chest and said: 'May I kiss you now, Alexander...?'

All Alec did was smile a fantastic if a bit bashful smile and move his other hand to the back of Magnus' neck, where he buried his fingers into the silky black locks.

Their lips brushed, sweet and chaste, but Magnus, ever the bold one, deepened the kiss and ran the tip of his tongue over Alec's lower lip, causing the boy to sign and open his mouth, his own tongue darting out to meet Magnus's.

He didn't know how long they stood there, mouths working in perfect tandem, tongues curled softly together, but Magnus didn't really care. He would gladly stay like this forever, the energy between them stronger then anything, but he knew that couldn't be.

Magnus resignedly pulled away, but only enough to rest their foreheads together. Alec look disappointed but obliged none the less, content to stare into the other man's golden green eyes.

'Food?' Magnus whispered, enraptured in the boys blue orbs.

'If we have to, but we better pick up here when we've finished...' Alec said, his voice seemingly calmer and more natural then ever before, blissful amusement lasing his words.

'Oh, my sweet darling, I and planning on it'. Magnus grinned.

**Whoop whoop, my first Malec kiss ever! *fanfare*. Me hopes you can suffer through this crap, but it's only my first time. I have decided that reviews are glitter, and glitter is needed in Malec stories! So pleeeeeeeeeease please please let me know I'm not all that terrible. Love love love!**

**~MalecWorshippingShadowhunter**


End file.
